His Sister, Guileless
by mycornerofrandomness
Summary: Meet Amy Phantomhive, who after the death of her parents and disappearance of her brother went to live with Madame Red. But now that Ciel is back and with a new mysterious butler she is back at the Phantomhive Manor.Why does Ciel refuse to talk about where he's been? Why do the new butler's eyes change color? Follow Amy as she discovers her brother's and his new butler's secrets.
1. Chapter 1

A young red haired girl sighed and shook her her head in disappointment as she watched a carriage pull up at the entrance of the manor. _"He did it again…" _She then thought as she watched Sebastian, the strange new butler of the manor, open the door and help out a tall brown haired man with a mustache of said carriage. _"Even though he promised, he did it again… it's not fair". _And it truly wasn't fair. The girl's older brother, Ciel, yes Ciel _Phantomhive_ for all of those who are wondering, had promised he would have dinner just with her today. He had told her he finally had the time. That he wasn't busy attending to things having to do with the Phantom Company, the company their parents left behind after their passing. You see about two years ago the Phantomhive household had been a relatively normal and happy one. The manor was intact, her parents were alive, Ciel smiled and laughed like he hadn't had a care in the world, and her, Amy, was happy believing they would always be together. Lizzy would come and play with her and make Ciel dress in pink clothes. Their mother, Rachel Phantomhive, would walk around the manor cheerfully, humming a tune as she did so. Their father, Vincent Phntomhive, would be in his study working almost all day but every once in a while he would come out and ruffle her hair as well as Ciel's and kiss their mother on the cheek. Their Aunt Angelina, or Madame Red as she preferred to be called this days, would visit from time to time as well and bring all types of presents and sweets for little Amy and Ciel. The little Phantomhive siblings would prank the poor aging Japanese butler Tanka or play along with the family dog for hours in the garden though they would always get scolded by their mother for ruining the white roses she loved so much even though afterwards they would just smile sheepishly at her and she would start laughing and join them in the garden until their father would hear the noise and join them too. In very few words everything was perfect in little Amelia Phantomhive's life or she thought so until that one fateful day. The day everything in her life changed, the day her parents died.

She had been sleeping in her room when suddenly she started feeling really hot. She woke up and saw black smoke coming into her room from under the door. Covering her nose and mouth, Amy then jumped out of bed and ran towards the door immediately trying to open it. But the door handle was scorching so as soon as her hand made contact with it burning her hand in the process and causing her to yell out in pain but opened the door anyways just to scream once more at the sight that awaited her. As soon as she opened the door she was met with bright flames of orange and red, burning everything in their path. Tears started to fall out of her eyes as she ran down the extensive hallways of the burning Phantomhive manor. She just ran and ran until she collided with something hard and fell on her back. She looked up and saw it was Tanaka. "Tanaka! Oh my God Tanaka!" The young red haired girl had screamed before running into the arms of the old man. Afterwards he carried her out of the manor where her Aunt, who had been coming to visit for her brother's birthday celebration, had just arrived as well as the police along with doctor who was there to check on both her and Tanaka, who she refused to leave his side until she was able to see her parents and brother. And so after the doctor made sure that everything was alright with Tanaka and her, which it was except for some burns Tanaka received in his back and Amy in her hand, her Aunt walked towards her and sat next to her. "Sweetie…" She had told her with a very saddened expression. "You're going to have to come and stay with me for a while…"

"Oh… um alright Auntie Ann, but where are my parents? And Ciel?" Amy then asked her. Her Aunt's eyes widened and filled with tears. "You see sweetie… your mom and dad have gone away to a very far away place and afraid they will not be able to come back anymore." She told her and this time Amy's eyes widened and teared up. "B-but why? Are t-they angry a-at me? Was i-it because I-I misbehaved a-a lot? A-and what a-about Ciel? D-did he g-go away as well beca-use he's still angry I-I ta-ke his stuff sometimes?" She asked her aunt in between sobs. "No, sweetie… it isn't because of that. They weren't angry at you… it's just that they have gone to heaven and once you go there you can never come back but one day you will be able to see them…" Her Aunt had explained back then, and after a few more hours of Amy crying and asking more questions about her parents she fell sleep and Angeline took her back to her manor.

The next few months after Amy's aunt, who had started going by Madame Red, tried to make her as happy as possible. She tried to giver her everything she wanted and treated her like the daughter she never had. At first Amy hadn't been happy at all. She missed her family and wanted to go home but it just wasn't possible. But then little by little she moved on. Almost four years went by and Madame Red and Amy lived very happily by then until he showed up. Ciel, her thought to be dead brother, showed up out of the blue along with a new mysterious butler with piercing red eyes and who only dressed in black. Madame Red and Amy immediately dropped everything and headed back to where the old Phantomhive manor had been and reunite with Ciel, where there shockingly found that the manor had been rebuilt by Ciel who had changed from that once cheerful boy they knew to the cold emotionless one they stared at that day. But Amy didn't care… she just cared that her brother was back so even when he pushed her to the ground when she cried out his name and ran to hug him, she just smiled. She just smiled because she was glad that he was alive and back with her.

After that Amy stopped living with Madame Red and moved in with Ciel in the restored manor along with the new butler and new staff, and Tanaka who as soon as she saw him ran towards the old man and shared a hug with him. She owed him her life after all and she hadn't seen him since the night of the fire.

It had really uncanny how that new butler, who she later learned was named Sebastian, and his brother had been able to rebuild the whole manor almost identically to the original one but then again everything that butler did was a little uncanny and even scary how perfect everything he did was. But anyways just because her home looked the same didn't meant that her life was going to be the same. For starters, her parents were dead and she barely saw her brother who was always attending business or special request from someone she didn't know. The only reason she knew about the request was because one day when her brother had gone to a conference, someone knocked on the door and she opened it before any of the new servants her brother had hired could. Anyways there at the door was a man who wore a butler's outfit that resembled Sebastian's but instead of black it was snow white, as well as his hair and skin. In fact the only thing that wasn't completely white about the man were his piercing purple eyes. Said man smiled down at her and gave her a letter, saying it was for the Queen's Guard Dog, Ciel Phantomhive. Afterwards he left and when Ciel got home Amy gave the letter to him and started asking all sorts of questions until Ciel snapped. "Stop being such a nuisance, Amy!" He had yelled at her. After that if amy thought that before she didn't saw her brother much, she was wrong. Before they at least ate their meals together but after that they even didn't do that. In fact it seemed like he was avoiding having any contact with her. So after a while she confronted him about it. They had fought for a little while, meaning she told Ciel she was sorry about bothering him and that she wanted, no needed him to stop ignoring her, that she needed her big brother back but Ciel told her to stop being ridiculous and she cried. Then Ciel sighed and promised that he would have dinner with her that evening so they could talk and for once stop attending business to spend a little time with her. But as the red haired girl watched the wretched carriage and the business man that Sebastian was greeting from her window, she shook her head in disappointment.

_"__Was I really expecting him to fulfill his promise?"_

She felt something wet running down her cheeks and realized that she had started crying. "_I guess I was…"_ She thought as she brought up her hand to wipe away the tears. She then look down once more. "I'm such a fool… oh well." She whispered softly and ready to close the curtains of her window before taking notice of certain crimson eyes and their mysterious owner. "_You know he is a little scary sometimes, he is actually very good looking…" _ Amy couldn't help but think as she stared at the crimson orbs when suddenly the owner of said gem-like eyes looked up smirking and winking an eye at her, almost as if he had known what she was thinking. She gasped blushing and quickly closed the curtains. He had seen her. Sebastian, her brother's strange new butler had seen her starring at him and winked at her… or had she just imagined that? She blushed harder as she pondered on it but then decided that whatever that had been, it had definitely been strange.

"_Oh well…_ _it doesn't matter." _She thought.

_"__I need to worry more about how to get my big brother back because I don't know how much longer I can't take this…" _

_..._

Author's Note:

Hey guys... so first story here on Fanfiction, and I know the first chapter was kind of boring but bear with me it really does gets better. And yeah... that's about it. I hope someone actually reads this story and that they enjoy it as much I'm enjoying writing it.

Oh! Also if you guys could please tell me what you think, you know give me some constructive criticism, advice to help improve my writing, or even if I should continue this, that would be awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Of Italian Bastards And Dog-Man Statues

And so after about two hours later of reading in her room and pondering about what she should do to fix Ciel and to find out more about everything that was going on, Amy finally thought of something. It was very drastic, but it nonetheless something.

"_If he won't spend time with me then __**I'll spend time with him**__… even if he doesn't actually know I'm there listing to everything he says behind a door, but details… details." _ Amy thought as she quietly opened her bedroom door and quickly poked her head out to check if anyone was walking through the hallway. To her luck no one was, so she quietly slipped out of her room and closed the door behind her. She then made her way towards the stairs but stopped on her tracks when she heard Sebastian's voice as well as another man's voice with a thick Itallian accent. "_Bollocks!" _She thought before running towards the other side of the hallway and hiding behind the first thing that could cover her which happen to be a weird statue of something that looked like a mix of a giant dog and a man she didn't even know they had. "What in all of the world even is this thing?" She said to herself quietly as she waited for Sebastian and the man to leave.

"**The phone room is over there sir." **Amy heard Sebastian say from the other end of the hallway.

"_Yes thank you. Could you tell the young Lord I'll be there shortly?" _Amy heard the other man said.

"**Surely sir." **

After that Amy heard a door opening and closing followed by Sebastian's retreating footsteps. She waited behind the bizarre statue a few more minutes, just to make sure Sebastian was gone, before making her way towards the phone room and kneeling in front of the door. Why? Some of you may be asking yourselves, well the answer is simple. This man clearly came here to talk about something important to her brother, almost everyone who came her did, the only exception being Lizzy and Madame Red, and she wanted to know what it was. Maybe it had something to do with those weird requests the butler dressed in white came to deliver the other day, or maybe it was something about what Ciel had been doing during the last four years. Either way she was going to listen to whatever this man was saying to whoever was on the other line. And so as quietly and stealthly as possible she pressed her ear against the door and prepared herself for what she was about to hear.

"_I am tired of baby sitting this child Earl! And yes… I already sold off the factory. Now all that's left is to bargain the extra cash, in fact I'm trying to squeeze more out of the brat right now…"_

Amy's eyes widen at what she heard. It certainly hadn't been what she expected. That man… no that bastard, was trying to steal from his brother? She had to tell him. And so she quickly got on her feet and ran down the stairs towards Ciel's study. But just before she could make it she collided against something extremely hard, almost like a rock. "_Maybe I ran into another weird statue?" _She thought to herself cringing as she remembered the other one but quickly discarded the idea when she heard the two voices arguing.

"_**Oh look what you did Finny! You tripped the Mistress! Now Sebastian will surely yell at us!" **_She heard the first voice say and quickly recognized it as the Chef's, Bardroy, if she recalled.

"_I'm so sorry I tripped you young Mistress! I'm so sorry! Here I'll help you stand Mistress!_" She heard the other voice say which she recognized as Finny's, the manor's gardener, before Amy felt a very strong arm wrap around her waist and suddenly she was being lift up in the air as Finny repeatedly yelled he was very sorry. "It's okay Finny! Just please put me down!" Amy squealed a little scared from being so high up in the air. "_YES YOUNG MISTRESS!" _He said and placed her down quickly. "Thank you, Finny." She then said with a sigh of relief before her expression turned to one of confusion. "Why and where are you taking the portrait of my parents?" She asked them when she noticed it behind them resting against the wall. "_**Sebastian said the young Master said to remove it at once so we were just doing that." **_Bardroy said and Amy frowned. Why had Ciel asked for the portrait to be removed? It just didn't make sense to her. "Oh alright… where are you going to place it exactly?" She asked then a little worried of what the answer would be as she could only imagine where Ciel wanted to place the portrait if he had asked for it to be removed himself. "_Did didn't exactly told us Mistress so we were just going to place it in the library, is that ok?" _Finny asked and Amy nodded. "Yeah that's alright Finny." She then said before shaking her head sadly and then continued to run towards her brother's study. She might've gotten a little angry about the portrait but she still had to tell him the italian bastard was trying to steal from him. After that was done then they could talk about him still avoiding her and the portrait, but only then and not after.

And so she finally came to a stop when she reached the door of Ciel's study. She quickly took a deep breath before putting a determined look on her face and knocking on the door. There where a few moments of silence before finally she heard her brother's voice saying that it was okay to come in. She then opened the door slowly and made her way in. The first thing she saw was Ciel sitting in a small table for two. In front of him a board game they used to play a long time ago as he twiddled with dome of the pieces. "What are you doing here Amy? I told you, you were to stay on your room until the meeting was over." Ciel said with a sigh as he turn to look at her. "Ciel that Italian basta- I mean man, is trying to steal from you!" Amy said rapidly and worriedly as Ciel smirked in amusement at what his little sister had almost said. "Also why did you tell Finny and Bardroy to take the portrait of mom and dad off the wall? You can't just do that without asking me how I feel about it…" Amy then added, her voice breaking a little at the last part. Ciel sighed once more, looked at the board game game, and then back at Amelia again. "First of all what make you think that I didn't already know that _**bastard**_ was planning to steal from me? It was quite obvious. Secondly I ordered for it to be taken down because I am the head of the Phantomhive Household now, so there shouldn't be a portrait of the old head just of the new one. And as for asking about how you feel about it, well I didn't really thought about that though I shouldn't have to seeing as I am the head of the family so I don't have to ask you for permission to do anything." Ciel said and Amy could only stare in disbelief as tears filled up her eyes. "I don't know what happened this last few years Ciel… but I really need my older brother back, not whatever this person in front of me is because I can already tell you that you aren't it." And with that said Amy turned around and walked out of his study, leaving Ciel starring behind her.

Amy then started walking towards her room. "_Maybe I should go and stay with Madame Red for a few days…" _Amy thought as she climbed up the stairs. "_Maybe that's what's for the best right now."_

But before she any more time to ponder on whether it was the right decision or not she suddenly collided against something extremely hard once more, and found herself falling. She let out a squeak and closed her as she waited for the impact to come. Except it never did. Instead she felt a strong arm holding her up by the waist. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see Sebastian staring down at her. Amy immediately blushed when she saw his face and tried to push herself away only for Sebastian to hold her tighter. "Now you must stop tossing or you might end up falling again and I might not be fast enough to catch you this time, young Mistress." Sebastian instructed and Amy could of swore she saw his crimson eyes turn a glowing pink for a second but quickly dismissed it as he slowly and gently held her up straighter and placed her securely on the stair step next to him. "Thank you, Sebastian." Amy said looking down at her feet sure she was still blushing whilst Sebastian just smirked. "If I couldn't save my young Mistress from falling down a simple set of stairs, what kind of a butler would a I be?" He asked her before continuing to walk down the stairs and leaving Amy staring behind him. "_Oh God…" _She thought before quickly giving her head a shake and continuing to run up the stairs all the way to her bedroom. Once she was there she quickly threw herself towards her bed and sighed. She stayed there for a few moments starring quietly at the ceiling before hearing a horrid scream from outside her window. Startled she jumped off her bed and ran towards her window to see who it was. But once she saw who it was she gasped, her eyes widening in horror.

It was the italian man. __

Not only that but his right leg was twisted all the way and there seemed to be burns all over his face and arms. Had her brother did this to the man because he was going to steal from him? Or had there just been an accident. The man started his agonizing screaming once more and Amy quickly threw herself in bed once more before closing her eyes tight and tried to block out the noise with her pillow.

"_I am definitely going to stay with Madame Red for a few days…"_

…

AN: Hey guys! So here is the second chapter! Again tell me what you think as it helps me a lot with my writing and I would love to improve. Anyways, next chapter soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Of Rat Infestations And Missing Stockings

A few days had passed since the incident with the Italian man at the Phantonhive Manor and Amy, who couldn't make up her mind about whether or not she should of gone over to Madame Red's house, ended up not going as it so conveniently happened that Madame Red herself decided it was time to pay her favorite nephews a visit and was actually coming over to the manor. And at a perfect time too. She decided to come just when the manor had a rat infestation. Which would actually bring us back to the present moment were screams could be heard form the halls of the Phantomhive Manor from all it's rooms as Finny, Bardroy, May-rin, and Tanaka chased rats all over the house. Amy, who had woken up from al the racket, just watched them laughing every once in a while as she leaned on her door frame. In fact, at the moment Finny was trying to throw a big white statue at what was supposed to be a rat but looked more like a cute little mouse. And so when Bardroy and Finny went at it again, with May-rin screaming nonsense and Tanaka laughing as he sipped his cup of tea, Amy couldn't help herself, kneeled down on the ground and picked up the little fur ball. The mouse stared at her with wide eyes and Amy giggled as she pet it. "It's okay buddy," She said. "I promise I won't hurt you."

"But I can't promise that, my young Mistress…"

A deep voice said from behind her and she yelped as she looked up to meet Sebastian's stern gaze.

"You should not be playing with those animals miss. It could bite you and you could get sick once more, my young mistress." Sebastian reprimanded her and she sighed putting the little rodent back on the ground and watched him before looking up at the butler with a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry Sebastian… it just looked so small and soft… and other than the old family dog I have never had a pet before and I just really want it to pet it." Amy said as she stood up rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. Sebastian stared at her for a moment before looking down at the mouse, and immediately crushing it with his foot. Amy gasped, eyes widening in horror as the the last squeaks of the mouse were heard. "This vile creatures are not pets, my young Mistress," Sebastian said kneeling down and picking up the death rodent, an antagonist look in his blood red eyes. "They are 's all they are." And with that he walked towards were Finny, Bardroy, and Mey-rin were still arguing over how to catch the poor death mouse without hurting it. "_It doesn't even matter anymore…the poor thing has already been crushed to death." _She thought, a single tear falling down her cheek, as she watched Sebastian scold them. After that she slowly turned around and walked inside her bedroom shutting the door as she did so. She then made her way towards her closet and opened the big wooden doors so she could start looking through the extensive line of dresses neatly hanging inside of it. "_That was very cruel…" _She could help thinking as she picked a dress and remembered the squeaks of the little mouse. Why had Sebastian done that? It had definitely not been necessary, he could of just set the little mouse free out in the garden. Though that wasn't exactly what was bothering her, and she knew it.

What was bothering her was the way he talked and looked at her while he killed the little rodent. She could of swore she saw his eyes glow pink for a second once again. Also the way he said those things… it was almost as if he was talking about her and not the little animal. But before she could ponder on how weird Sebastian was sometimes any longer the noise of a carriage coming from her window distracted her. "She's finally here!" She said excitedly as she ran towards her window to take a look, and sure enough it was Madame Red and with a new butler as well she noticed. "_What is it with everyone getting new butlers all of the sudden?" _Amy thought curiously and started giggling excitedly as she quickly put on the dress she had been holding forgetting to call May-Rin to assist her with the corset and stockings, therefore wearing it without them. "_Oh who cares about the butlers… I am just glad she is here."_

Then she quickly grabbed a pair of shoes, slipped them on, and ran out of her room to go just so she could meet Madame Red at the door. She was almost all the way down the stairs when she was stopped by a firm but gentle grip on her shoulder. Amy gulped as she looked at the gloved hand and then up to meet Sebastian's calm face. " It seems you forgot to get fully dressed, my young Mistress." He said and Amy blushed as she realized she didn't have a corset on or her stockings. "_Oh my God… how embarrassing…." _Amy thought as she looked down at the ground trying to hide her blush. "I-I um… I-I guess I did." Amy mumbled causing her face to turn even redder that her fiery curls, and Sebastian smirked. "Here young Miss," Sebastian started but stopped to place a black blindfold on her hands, which he noted were simnifically smaller than his. Amy stared at the black blind fold confused and waited for Sebastian to continue. When he didn't she sighed and looked up at him asking, "Sebastian what is this for?" Sebastian smirked once again. "Well my young Mistress, isn't it obvious?" He asked. "Since all of the other servants of the manor are busy at the moment I will have to help you finish dressing my young miss." Amy's eyes widen as she realized what he was saying. He was going to help her put on her undergarments blindfolded. "Oh… alright." Amy said awkwardly before the both of them started making their way back towards her bedroom.

Once they were there all Amy could do was sigh nervously as she gave Sebastian the black blindfold back. "Alright," He said as she placed it in his hands. "I'm going to turn around now and wait for you to undress, Young Miss. " He then added as he tied the black blindfold over his crimson colored eyes and gave his back to her. "Ok…" Amy quietly mumbled and quickly started to take her dress off. When she was done she placed it neatly on top of her bed and covered her breasts because even though she knew Sebastian wouldn't look she still felt embarrassed that she was topless. "Are you ready young Mistress?" Sebastian then asked her and she nodded. But then she realized that Sebastian couldn't see her nod so she face palmed before nervously saying yes. She then closed her eyes and held her breath tightly as Sebastian tightened the corset. After that when he was done he somehow had already slipped on her stocking without her noticing. All that was left to do then only was to put back on the forgotten dress on her bed. And so as Sebastian slipped it over her head Amy couldn't take the silence anymore and decided to break it. "Sebastian, can I ask you a question?" She asked, looking up at him even though he couldn't see that as he was still blindfolded. "Of course young Mistress." Sebastian said as he place her arms inside the sleeves of the dress. "How did you and up working for my brother and where did you two meet? Where you with him all of this last four years? Do you think you could you tell me what he was doing all that time?" Amy asked him with a determined and curious tone on her voice that made Sebastian yet again smirk. "Well my young mistress I am afraid I wasn't with the young master for the whole time he was away from home so I wouldn't be able to tell you what he was up to all that time but as for how we met… let's just say that there was a deal involved and that's how I ended up working for the young master." Sebastian answered as he finished tying up a bow that went on the side of the dress therefore finishing dressing her. Amy was about to ask him another question but before she could even get the chance he proceeded to take off the blindfold and place it in an inside pocket of his vest saying, "Well now that you are all finished young mistress you can go and greet Madame Red along with the young master in the common room."

Amy sighed annoyed that she hadn't been able to ask anything more but quickly smiled as she remembered Madame Red was there at the Phantomhive manor. Once again she was so exited she quickly ran out of her room leaving Sebastian behind but stopped just outside the door to do something she had forgotten to do. She gave a quick look into her room, her emerald eyes meeting Sebastian's, before quickly smiling, and quite a toothy grin it was Sebastian noted, as she quite comically poked her head back into the door. "Thanks Sebastian." Amy then said with a giggle before turning around and running out of the room once more, leaving said butler starring after her.

Once she was out of sight Sebastian chuckled quietly and smirked as he couldn't help of think of something.

"_What an interesting human…" _

…

AN: Hey guys! So here is the third chapter of the story. Anyways I will upload the fourth chapter either this weekend or next week because I only have written up to the sixth chapter and I will like to get more chapters done before uploading any more for this story. Also I will like to thank the people who favorited and followed this story. It made me really excited to know that people are actually reading it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: In Wich Amy Gets Caught Spying, Ciel Gets Abducted, And Sebastian Saves The Day.

Ciel gave an annoyed sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose as Madame Red, with a new butler standing by her side Ciel noted, started a pointless argument with none other than Lau and Ran-Mao, the latter mostly sitting there quietly as always really, and Lord Randall along with Azzurro Vanel pestered him to make a move seeing as he had skipped his last two turns and the other two were still arguing as the rest in the people in the room just stared at them when they were all actually supposed to be playing pool. Or so they thought. You see the real reason Madame Red had even came to the manor wasn't just to see him and his sister. The actual reason she was there was because Ciel had summoned her and a couple other individuals under the special request of her Majesty, Queen Victoria, to find out a supposed traitor amongst them, someone who wanted to go against her Majesty's latest decree which stated that the key for the storehouse of drugs was to be delivered to the government. And while all the people in this room could want access to the storehouse, only two of them could really be behind the conspiracy. Lau or Vanel. That was it. They were the only ones who would benefit the most from gaining access to the storehouse. But luckily for Ciel he already knew who it was. All Ciel was doing now was waiting for the vile rat to make his move so he could make his as well, and end his little charade. Which is why he had ordered Sebastian to keep his sister busy and far away from the room, who was under the pretense that Madame Red was only there for a surprise visit, until all the other nobles and lords were gone. Because even if he wouldn't admit it aloud he didn't want her to be listening to anything they were talking about, afraid that she could get put in danger or hurt. Though he did have to wonder how Sebastian had gotten her to stay put in her room all this time without sneaking out to come and see their Aunt. Because knowing his sister, which he did well, when it concerned something about Madame Red coming over, just hearing the carriage from her window would of had been enough for her to run out the door of the manor and meet her, no matter what. But before he could ponder on it any longer somebody asked him something, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Are you going to take your turn now, Lord Phantomhive?" Vanel asked with a smug look on his face as he holded a billiard pole up to him, almost as saying as if it was pointless that he did take his turn because he was sure he had already won. "_Interesting…_" Ciel thought as he stood up from his seat and snatched the pole from him. Then he walked closer towards the pool table and got on position. "You skipped your turn twice and now you're going in for all of them?" A fat noble, who'd been eating all up until that moment, asked questioningly at him. Ciel smirked. "Naturally." He told him and Lord Randall scoffed at him. "Your greed will undo you." He then told Ciel, who only smirked once more as he swiftly hit the white ball and send the rest of the remaining ones inside the holes along the table, therefore winning the game.

"Did it really undo me, Sir Randall?"

The commissioner of Scotland Yard just scoffed at him once more before taking a seat next to the fat noble man who seemed to be eating once again. After that Ciel discussed a few other matters with the nobles before they were all gone except for Lau and Ran Mao along with Madame Red and her butler who stayed behind to talk about who it was that was the traitor among them at Ciel's request.

"So who have you deduced it to be the "rat" among all of us, young Lord?" Lau asked getting up from his seat next to Ran-Mao, going over to where Ciel was sitting, and placing his hand on his shoulder from behind. Ciel frowned at the man's odd behavior before giving his head a shake. "Honestly at first I thought it was you…" Ciel started but stopped for a second when he heard a noise coming from behind the door. Madame Red and Lau seemed to notice as well. The three shared a knowing look before Ciel continued talking. "_Someone is listening in… we better not continue with this silence or they'll know we know they are there…" _Ciel thought. And so as he motioned with his hand for them to be quiet and waved at Madame Red's new butler to open the door, he continued talking, saying, "But then as our little meeting went along I changed my mind." Then the butler walked hesitantly towards the door before quickly opening it, letting out a small yelp as a long, curly red haired someone, unable to regain her balance in time because of the door being opened so abruptly, slammed against the floor.

"_Why do you always got to be such a nuisance, sister?"_ Ciel thought to himself sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose once again as he watched her get up slowly, and awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck. But before he could tell her anything on the matter she and Madame Red where already in the middle of the room crying and giggling as they hugged each other and quite honestly it was giving a headache, so with another sigh Ciel got up from his sit and walked out of the room deciding he needed some peace and quiet for at least a moment. But as soon as he walked into the hallway he was met with the screams _M_ his entire staff as they chased over some rats. Ciel closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. _"Just one second… that's all I want… one second of silence…"_ He thought before opening his eyes again and starting to walk towards his study.

"Young Master!"

Ciel let out an irritated sigh and turned around. "What is it Sebastian?" He asked the red eyed butler. "Today's dish will be a Deep-Dish Apple Raisin Pie and it will be ready pretty soon. Would you like to eat with your guests?" Sebastian asked and Ciel rolled his eyes. "Just bring it up to my study. I'm done here." He then told the butler before turning around to continue walking. Then finally when he arrived to his study, he opened the door, sighed in relief and quickly closed it, locking it behind himself as he did so.

"_Finally some peace and quiet…" _

Was the last thing Ciel thought before his eyes widened as he felt a hand with a rag cover his mouth, and everything turned black.

…

Amy sighed as she struggle to listen fro behind the door of the common room. You see after the whole Sebastian incident he had told her to go and Greet Madame Red along with her brother and so she did but when she was about to enter she heard them talking along with someone else. And so she got a little curious about who the mystery person might have been and decided to once again spy on her brother. But just as she was actually being able to listen to what they were saying the door opened so suddenly she face planted the ground. She immediately started blushing embarrassed and got up from the ground as she scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. "Sorry…" She then said when she heard Ciel sigh, Madame Red shake her head in disappointment, and the other man who she'd heard talking earlier just smiled amused. Ciel didn't say anything he just seemed annoyed and lost in thought. Madame Red just smiled and quickly got up from her sit, running towards her. Amy did the same. "I missed you so much Madame Red!" Amy said happily as the two collided into a hug. "I missed you too, little Amy. The house is so quiet now that you're gone and I've only got Grell to keep me company." Madame Red said with a sad smile. "You should really come visit me sometime Sweetie." She added as they let go of each other. "I was going to go visit actually, but I didn't end up going because Ciel told me you would be coming over to actually visit us yourself, right Ciel?" Amy said asking the last part to her brother but when he didn't answer immediately she turned to look around for him but he wasn't there any longer. "_Maybe he walked out of the room when we were hugging… I'm going to go look for him, to apologize for listening behind the door… " _Amy thought.

"Madame Red I'll be right back, all right?" Amy told her aunt as she walked towards the door. "Where are you going dear? We still have so much to catch up on!" Madame Red asked and Amy stopped walking. "I know Madame Red… it's just that I want to apologize to Ciel for eavesdropping behind his door. He seemed really upset about it and he probably is very up set because this isn't the first time that happens and I just really want to apologize…" Amy told her and Madame Red smiled. "Then go on…" She said. "Apologize to your brother, don't let me stop you." Amy smiled back at her and gave her another quick hug. "I'll be right back, all right?" She then told her before running out the door and towards Ciel's study. She stopped right in front of the door and closed her eyes before taking a deep breath. "_I'll just quickly go in there and just tell him… and also to apologize for all the stupid stuff I've been doing lately…" _Amy thought to herself and knocked on the door. When he didn't answer she knocked once more before frowning. "Come on Ciel don't be that way, I just came to say I am sorry I've been such a nuisance lately, all right? Please let me in!" She said and knocked a few more times. But he still didn't answer so she got worried. She then decided to just open the door but it was locked so then she decided to go and get Sebastian who had a key of every single door in the house and have him open it for her. Though before she could even walk three steps she bumped into something very hard and fell on her bum. "_That hurt a lot…" _ Amy thought to herself as she rubbed the side of her head which had collided with the wall when she fell. "Pardon me young mistress." She then heard Sebastian's smooth voice say from above before a gloved hand took a hold of her own and next thing she new she was standing back up next to him and a cart full of tea and pie. "It's all right Sebastian… though if you could please open the door to Ciel's study for me, that would be great." Amy told him and Sebastian's eyebrow slightly raised. "And why is that young miss? The young master won't be pleased if I just let you go in after he clearly didn't want you to come in, my young mistress." Sebastian said and Amy rolled her eyes. "Sebastian I think something is wrong, all right? I know that Ciel usually doesn't let me go in his study when he is in there alone but he always yells at me to go away and… well that's the thing. I have been knocking on the door for a long while and usually by now he has already yelled at me to leave or stop being a nuisance but he hasn't said anything and I am really worried something has happened to him so… please, would you open this door for me Sebastian?" Amy said and Sebastian just stared at her for a few seconds before taking out a bunch of keys out of a pocket and fitting the right one on the lock of the door. As soon as the door was opened Amy barged in and gasped at what she saw.

Her brother's office was a wreck, papers thrown all over the place and his chair was on the floor. The window was broken and several pieces of glass could be seen all around the room. And Ciel… he was nowhere to be found. "This is terrible…" Sebastian then said voicing aloud Amy's thoughts. "The refreshments will be wasted…" He then added as he looked around the room and back to the cart with the tea and the pie. Amy glared at him as tears started to form in her eyes. "They have taken my big brother God knows where and all you're worried about is a stupid pie? What is wrong with you?" Amy yelled at him angrily letting her tears flow freely. Sebastian just stared at her in silence for a moment before he kneeling in front o her, putting himself to eye level with her. He then raised his gloved hand to her cheek and wiped away the tears rolling down from it. "Now, you mustn't cry my young mistress. I promise I'll find the young master and bring him back in time before dinner starts." He said caressing her cheek softly on last time before getting back up and walking out into the hall. Amy stared after him for a minute without being able to move, like if she were in some sort of trance, before giving her head a quick shake and running out of the room after him.

"Sebastian, wait!"

…

"Sebastian, wait!"

Sebastian immediately stopped walking after he heard the short human yell. "What is it young mistress?" Sebastian asked her while she finally cached up to him. "I'm going with you to get Ciel back." She said standing up a little straighter and getting a determined look on her big green eyes that almost caused Sebastian to smirk yet again. "_An interesting human indeed…" _He couldn't help but think again. "I am afraid that would not be possible young mistress. The young master wouldn't like for you to go running into the face of danger like this and I need you to stay here and don't let our guests find out that the young master has been taken. At least until I've returned back with him." Sebastian told her and the human frowned. "_What now?I don't have time for this… I need to retrieve the other brat." _Sebastian thought as he waited for her to say whatever it was she was going to say. "All right, Sebastian. Just hurry please." She then said and walked back towards the common room to most likely distract Madame Red and Lau. Sebastian stared at her as she walked, his eyes turning pink for a second. _"I wonder what her soul tastes like… it smells just as delicious as the young master's, if not even better… I guess I'll just have to find out."_ He thought to himself as she entered the room. He then felt he was being watched and sure enough when he turned to look at the window he saw two humans aiming at him with a gun hiding in the bushes. This time he did smirk.

"Let's see were they have taken you young master…"

…

"Are you sure everything is all right Amelia? You've been acting very strange since you came back form apologizing to Ciel…" Madame Red asked again as she and Lau were got on the carriage for them to leave. _"No! I am not fine… my brother was kidnapped and I can't do anything to help get him back! All I can do is being here being a distraction…" _ Amy thought to herself as she calmly replied, "Yes, I'm fine." Madame Red raised and eyebrow and looked suspiciously at her. "All right… then why isn't Ciel here too to see us off?" She asked Amy and her eyes widen. She started panicking in the inside. What was she supposed to say? She didn't know! And so she said the first thing that came into her mind."All right! Fine! I am not okay! Ciel and I fought and… he… um… he locked himself in his study! Yeah… he also told me I was nuisance!" Amy told her and Madame Red sighed. "Why didn't you just tell me that then?" She asked Amy. "I didn't want to worry you… and anyways it's fine, he always does that and I just don't really care anymore." Amy told her and Madame Red frowned. "Sweetie you know that you can always come back and stay with me for a while if you need to right?" She then asked her and Amy smiled. "Of course I know Madame Red! And if the day ever comes that I do need to I will make sure to do so!" Amy said and Madame Red smiled at her.

"Oh come here…" She told Amy as she gave her a hug. "I have really missed you, you know?"

"I know… I've really missed you too…" Amy said as she hugged her back.

After that Madame Red and Lau finally got into the carriage and left the manor. Then Amy quickly ran inside the house and up the stairs and shut herself in her room. She opened the curtains of her windows and quickly grabbed the chair, setting it in front of the window, and sitting there so she could be able to immediately see if Sebastian and Ciel were finally home. She sat there for hours, waiting and waiting until sunset. "_You liar… It's already past time for dinner and you're not back yet…_" Amy thought to herself when suddenly she saw something. She quickly jumped of the chair and in three seconds her face was up against the window as she tried to make what it was she saw. It seemed like the shape of a man carrying something but she couldn't be sure because it was so far away. And so she waited for it to get closer and when it did she quickly let out a happy squeal as she ran out her bedroom door and towards the hallway, all the way down the stairs, until she found herself out of the manor's main entrance and running towards the man with vibrant red eyes who was dressed all in black, carrying a boy with dark colored hair and a single blue eye. Sebastian and Ciel. The Butler and her brother. She had seriously never been so happy to see two other people in the world before.

"Ciel! Oh my god! Ciel! You did it, you really brought him back!" Amy yelled as she collided into a hug with both of them. Sebastian just stood there still holding Ciel while the later on the other hand kept on telling Amy to let go and to stop it. She finally did and Sebastian quickly put him down at his request which just turned out worst as Amy quickly hugged him again and started bombarding with questions. "Oh my god! I was so worried! Are you ok? Oh God! What did they do to you? Does ti hurt?" Amy rambled as she hugged Ciel and he just rolled his eyes trying to push her away. "Stop it! I'm fine, all right? I just fell and got a couple of bruises it's nothing!" He told her annoyed and Amy smiled sadly letting go of him. "I'm sorry Ciel. I'm sorry for being a nuisance sometimes and for being a pest but I-I just want you to know that and that I'm really glad you're okay… because I thought I was never going to see you again, that you were going to leave me alone too… a-and I'm just glad that's not the case…" Amy said as tears started to fall from her eyes and Ciel's eyes widen. He didn't know what to do to calm her down. He looked at Sebastian for help but he just smirked, before looking back at her and sighing. Then he did something that surprised all of the people there. He extended his arm and quickly pulled Amy in a hug. "I would never leave you Amelia." He then told her as he breaked the hug. "Now let's go back inside, I do believe is half past dinner and I am starving."

Amy nodded in agreement and the three of them made their way back inside. Then after dinner Ciel went back to his study to do some work and Amy went to her room to get ready to sleep. She called May-Rin to assist her changing into her nightgown and after as she laid in bed , trying to relax after everything that happened that day, she remembered the words Ciel had said.

"_I would never leave you Amelia…" _

They had really meant a lot to her and for the first time since she gotten there, she felt like when Ciel said those words it was her older brother Ciel, not the cold hearted one who had pushed her to the ground the day they had reunited after four years. And so as she closed her eyes to go to sleep she couldn't help but think of something that made her smile.

"_I guess things are finally looking up…"_

…

AN: Hi guys! So for this chapter I tried to give Ciel and Sebastian their own little POV's though Sebastian's is super short because he is a hard character to well… keep in character. Next chapter soon, I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: In Wich Lizzy Comes To Visit, The Phantomhive's Get Dance Lessons, And It Rains Outside

Amy sighed bored as she picked at her food with her fork. It was breakfast time and she and Ciel were at the table eating and waiting for their tea to be brought by Grell, Madame Red's new butler who Ciel had agreed to take for a couple of days so Sebastian could teach him to be a proper butler, as the rest of the staff stood at the corner of the room waiting on them, to see if they needed anything else. "_I'm not even hungry… maybe I should just excuse myself and go read a book on the garden. I do feel like going out today." _Amy thought turning to look out the window as she placed her fork back down. She then shivered feeling someone was starring at her. She quickly looked around the room and met Sebastian's eyes, who were still starring at her intently. The two of them continued to stare at each for a little while then. "_Why is he starring? Do I have something on my face?_" Amy thought to herself. "_It's making me feel weird… could he just not…" _

Then almost as if he had heard her Sebastian smirked at her. _"But there is no way, right? It isn't possible for him to know what I was thinking… or is it?" _Amy thought scared. But what happened next terrified her even more. Sebastian's expression turned into a sinister one and his eyes… they turned pink and glowed in an unnatural fashion while his pupils slitted like those of a cat. Amy's eyes widen as she let out a small squeak, and quickly looked down from their little starring contest. She had thought she'd seen his eyes do that before but she always thought she had imagined it or maybe it was just an effect of how the light hit his eyes but this time… this time there was no denying it. She had definitely seen it.

"_His eyes… something is going on, Sebastian is definitely not what he appears to be." _Amy thought as she looked from Sebastian and then back at Ciel.

"_I need to tell Ciel right away…"_

…

"_I need to tell Ciel right away…"_

Sebastian smirked once again amused at the thoughts of the younger brat. The ignorant girl had no idea… no idea her stupid brother already knew about Sebastian's true nature. Though he had to admit that it would be very interesting to see her reaction once _**she**_ learned of it. Would she act bravely at the face of a demon or would she scream, and coward away, like stalked prey who is finally aware of its impending demise? Maybe both? Definitely something interesting indeed, thought he could easily guess what she would do. "_You are very predictable young mistress…" _Sebastian thought. She did after all jump screaming about three feet in the air every time a spider was around… and every time he had to go and kill it. So very predictable she was indeed. Sebastian then looked at Ciel and smirked. "_And you… you aren't so predictable young master… but certainly not as amusing." _

"_**AAAHHHHHHH!"**_

_*splash*_

"HOT!HOT!"

Sebastian was immediately in front of Ciel and Amelia as Grell came crashing through the door on top of the tea cart spilling it everywhere, most of it on Finnian, who started screaming. Then Grell proceeded to scream out apologies while grabbing the table cloth and attempting to wipe off the tea off Finnian, pulling everything off the table.

"_How inconvenient…_"

…

Ciel gave out an annoyed sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. It wasn't even noon yet and there was already a racket in the manor.

"Master, why did you agree to take on such a useless idjit?" Bardroy then asked him and Ciel rolled his eyes. "You're one to talk Bard." Ciel then told him causing his sister to give a small smile. "_I don't recall seeing her smile since that night… it's nice." _He thought starring at her for a little longer before giving his head a shake and turning to Bardroy once more. "And anyways, it didn't seem like such a bad idea…" Ciel then told him recalling his conversation with Madame Red a few days earlier were he had agreed to take on Grell. "I thought Sebastian would be the only one inconvenienced. I didn't expect for me to be affected as well." And indeed he hadn't. Until Grell proved to be completely incompetent as a butler. "_He really couldn't be any worse if he tried…."_

Then Grell started blurting out apologies and quickly stood up, taking out a silver dagger out of nowhere and pointing it to his throat. "_**I know what I shall do to fix what I've done! I shall atone with my death!" **_ He screamed causing Ciel to face palm, Amy to let out a squeak, and Finny, May-Rin, and Bardroy to scream at him to stop. Fortunately before the idiot could do anything serious Sebastian stood behind him, putting his hand over his shoulder and saying, "There's no need for that, just think of the horrible mess you'll made." Sebastian then proceeded to take the knife away from him as Grell's face became one of adoration. Bardroy, Finny, and May-Rin only stared baffled at the strange man and his sister's eyes were still wide as she stared from Sebastian to Grell. "_I am surrounded by idiots." _Ciel thought as he got up from his seat and sighed annoyed. He then made his way towards the doors of the dinning hall and stopped for a second just as Sebastian finished reprimanding Grell. "Come on Sebastian, I haven't got time for this. I've got places to go and things to do." He then told him and the both of them walked out of the dining room. "_First I got to go and get a new walking stick…" _Ciel thought as he and Sebastian walked. "_I also have to meet a few nobles today, and then get back to the manor to do a lot of tedious paperwork."_

"Should I go and get a carriage young master?" Sebastian then asked Ciel bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Yes."

…

Amy sighed as she walked through the white roses in the garden. "_I need to speak with Ciel…" _Was all she could think about. You see it had been a few hours since the whole morning incident and because Ciel had left so quickly afterwards she couldn't catch up to him and warn him about Sebastian. Though something wasn't right and as much as Amy tried to ignore it she couldn't. "_It just doesn't make sense…" _She thought. And it didn't. She knew her brother wasn't stupid and since he spend, out of everyone in the household, the most time with Sebastian he was bound to at least suspect something. Specially if she did. It wasn't that she was stupid of anything but it was also no secret Amy wasn't always the best at figuring things out. So then if even she had managed to figure out something was wrong with Sebastian, wouldn't Ciel had as well? "_Maybe he already knows… maybe that's the whole reason he brought Sebastian with him from wherever it is he was all that time he was away…" _A part of Amy's mind whispered to her. And it would make sense since they already had Tenaka so they really didn't need two butlers. Plus Ciel knowing about Sebastian not being completely normal would also explain some things like how he wasn't even faced when Sebastian did things it would take at least ten or twelve people to do by themselves, or the fact that he did everything in the household without breaking a sweat, the weird way his eyes changed, how he always seemed to know what everyone was thinking… and not to mention that they had never actually seen him eat or drink anything. The fact was now that Amy was analyzing everything the only way Sebastian's abilities and the fact that he was even alive made sense because she was sure he wasn't a normal human being, in fact she was starting to consider he wasn't even human. "_But there is no way… right? Ciel would at least told me if he brought something… unnatural to the house, right?" _Amy kept on asking and asking herself. Because that was all she could do. She had chosen to put her trust in her brother and believe in him, to have faith that if he ever did do something like that he would have the same trust towards her and tell her about it. "But then again he never does tell me anything these days…" Amy muttered to herself, gingerly plucking a rose out of the bushes she had been walking by. She then sighed again and decided to get back into the manor when suddenly she heard a giggle in the distance.

"_That laugh, it sounds like…"_

Suddenly Amy found herself on her back, gasping for air, as someone hug-tackled her to the ground. Then once she got her breath back she looked up and her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Lizzy?"

…

"_Finally we are back…"_ Ciel thought as Sebastian helped him out of the carriage. "I'm sure you're tired master. I'll prepare tea for you immediately." Sebastian then said and Ciel nodded at him to open the door which he did much to the boy's dismay at what he saw.

"_What the hell did they do to my mansion?" _Ciel thought with a horrified look on his face as he looked at all of the stuffed animals, pink streamers, and frilly materials all over at what once was his finely decorated manor. "_Oh God…_" he then thought with a shudder. Sebastian seemed to notice Ciel's expression and asked what was wrong before looking inside as well. His reaction was just the same. "My manor…" Ciel muttered sourly. "What in the world happened to this place?" Sebastian asked. Then a few giggles were heard and Bard, Finny, and May-Rin came running from the living room screaming Sebastian's name. "_What the hell is going on?" _Ciel thought as he noticed they were all dressed in ridiculous things like rabbit ears and pink bows.

"_Have they gone mad?" _

But before Ciel could ask them anything a loud scream was heard followed by the same giggles from earlier, and Elizabeth, his fiancé, came rushing from the living room, laughing as she pulled Grell from a rope tied a around his neck and Amy following behind them, telling Elizabeth not to pull to hard or she would choke the poor bloke. "_**CIELLLLL!" **_Elizabeth then yelled when she finally spotted him, dropping the rope attached to Grell's neck and running towards him. "_Dammit…" _Ciel thought as she grabbed him by the arms and started spinning him around the room. "_Why does she always do this?"_

"_**Oh Ciel! You're so cute, you darling boy! I could just eat you up!" **_

Ciel cringed.

"_**CIEELLLLLL!"**_

"_That's it…" _Ciel thought as he firmly but gently pushed her arms away. "Elizabeth why are you here? Surely auntie wouldn't let you come alone." He then asked her before she had time to do or scream anything else. "I sneaked away because I wanted to see you silly!" Elizabeth then quickly told him before letting out a happy squeak and hugging him once more. "Wait, you sneaked away? Aren't you going to get into trouble?" Ciel asked her while he tried to once again pry her arms off her without success. "That's what I told her but she said it didn't matter, that she really wanted to see you Ciel." Amy then spoke up when Lizzy just continued to giggle and hug Ciel without answering his questions.

"Is that so Amelia?" Ciel asked finally managing to get out of Elizabeth's grasp for more than three seconds.

"Yes brother… I also tried to um… you know tell her to tone down the decorations a bit but she said no because she wanted to ha-"

"_**TO HAVE A BALL!" **_Elizabeth screamed interrupting and finishing for Amy at the same time. "We just simply have to now that I've decorated the mansion so beautifully!" She then added screaming a little bit less. Not that, that made Ciel cringe any less. There was no way they were having a ball. "Now Elizabeth, we can't have a ball." Ciel told her but it seemed she couldn't hear him as she continued to ramble about everything they needed to do for preparations and how she had already picked out a matching outfit for him to her dress and how they were going to dance the whole night.

"Elizabeth… we will have no ball." Ciel said again but just as the first time she ignored him, quickly running towards Grell who was standing next to Sebastian, saying, "_**And now I shall go get ready! Oh and I'll take him with me so I can make him pretty too!" **_She then grabbed the rope around his neck once more and quickly ran upstairs towards the guest rooms while poor Grell let out a scream as he was being pulled and choked once again.

"_But I said no ball…_"

…

"If I have to you have to as well sister!"

Amy huffed at her brother's words. "I don't have to! And anyways you know why I don't want to as well." She told him with a glare to match his own. They were currently in Ciel's study, figuring out a way to cancel the ball but once they concluded they really couldn't, now they were just arguing about whether or not Amy would have to go as well. And Amy was annoyed at Ciel for making her go along as he knew just as well as she knew he couldn't dance, that Amy had two left feet too. Her dancing abilities were practically nonexistent. "And anyways she only wants to dance with you so I don't see why I have to be there as well…." Amy then added as she crossed her arms over her chest and gave him an annoyed look. Then Ciel looked like was about to respond but before he could Sebastian, who had been pouring some tea along with biscuits in a corner of the room, spoke up, making both siblings turn their heads in his direction. "You know my lord, the young mistress is right. Lady Elizabeth wants a dance you can't possibly refuse her." He said and Amy smirked smugly while Ciel rolled his eye annoyed. "Ha! You see! He agrees too, I don't have to dance as well!" Amy said but quickly regretted it as Sebastian added, "But the young master is also right, mistress. You are both Phantomhive's and must be seen together more often so you shall dance tonight as well mistress."

Ciel smirked and Amy frowned. "_Stupid super butler… of course he would do that, he just couldn't side with me could he?" _Amy thought annoyed. "_And anyways it isn't like I don't want to… it's just that I don't know how… how to dance." _Sebastian then smirked and Amy rolled her eyes. Seriously if he really was all powerful and mind reading could he just not make it obvious? The only reason she hand't told Ciel anything yet was because Lizzy was here and because she hadn't had time to speak with her brother on their own but she was now more sure than ever. Sebastian was weird and hiding something and he could read her mind and change his eye color… but she wouldn't do anything until this was over because frankly dealing with Lizzy was more worrisome than dealing with the super bionic butler. "Fine… just call us a tutor or something. Mrs. Bright for me and Mr. Hughes for Amy should do just fine." Ciel then said and Amy sighed relieved. She didn't know how the whole dancing thing worked but at least she would have a class before hand so she wouldn't be completely clueless.

"I am sorry my Lord but there is no time to call in a tutor. There is only one option…" Sebastian said as he checked his watch and grabbed a pair of glasses from a small pocket inside his coat.

"With your permission, young masters, I will be your dancing instructor."

Amy and Ciel quickly shared a horrified glance before tuning back to Sebastian. "_No way… it's not happening. And anyways he can't teach Ciel how to dance he is a man…" _Amy thought as her brother voiced out her thoughts at loud and questioned Sebastian's abilities to dance. Which only back fired really as it turned out that Sebastian was a dancing master and was actually a guest of honor in some palaces and knew all types of dances. In all honestly Amy had seen it coming. Like seriously is there anything he couldn't do? "_Probably not…" _She thought as Ciel stood up from his desk reluctantly and sighed walking towards Sebastian so the dance lessons could begin. Amy then sighed as well and stood up walking towards the two to see how this was all going to work out. After all she had no clue on how to dance. Shameful, she knew, but hadn't really been a priority whilst she lived with Madame Red, you know? With all the grieving and soul searching she had had to do.

"Here, given the circumstances we'll start with you, young mistress." Sebastian then said grabbing Amy by the waist and using his other arm to instruct her where to place hers. Amy blushed and quickly looked down. "Now you just follow my lead young mistress… oh and you should pay close attention too my lord as this is what is expected of you when you dance with Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian then said and started the dance. It seemed to be a simple one but still Amy didn't look up to face Sebastian, she was looking down at her feet making sure she didn't step on him or lost the timing of the dance. "_One, two, three, four, now twirl, and one, two, three, four, don't step on his feet… " _Amy thought. "_One, two, th-" _But before she could finish counting she felt Sebastian's gloved hand gently push her up. Amy's eyes widen, as her emerald orbs met with Sebastian's crimson ones and he gave her a smirk. "Now young mistress you mustn't forget to always look at your partner as you dance… if you don't the gentleman will think you're not enjoying yourself and take it as an insult." He told her as he twirled her once more. Amy quickly nodded, gluing her eyes to Sebastian's and causing a small frown to form in her face as she struggled to keep the count of the dance without looking at her feet. She then gasped as she stepped on Sebastian's feet and tripped herself, falling on top of him. She then heard Sebastian sigh as Ciel snickered at her failed attempt at dancing. "_It doesn't matte, I didn't even want to dance in the first place…" _She thought with tears filling her eyes as Sebastian help her stand up straight and Ciel continued to snicker. "Look, my Young Mistress, your dancing abilities are not so much lacking… " Sebastian then said and Amy looked up with hope in her eyes as Ciel instantly shut up. Maybe he would say she only needed practice and she would get better and then Ciel wouldn't be able to laugh at her never again for not being able to dance.

"_**As they are none existent, my young mistress."**_

But then Sebastian said that and her hope filled look died as Ciel snickered once more. "I mean you simply cannot just grasp to your partner for dear life and frown as you move stiffly, mistress. You need to move with them as well, smile, and actually _dance_." Sebastian then continued and Amy turn to give him her back as tears started to fall from her cheeks. But then when she thought it couldn't get any worse Ciel stopped laughing and said something. Something that made her angry and snap in her mind.

"Don't tell me you're going to cry now? Come on stop it and try it one more time so I can have a turn at it as well."

"_I can't do this…_ _I'm done with all of this. Screw it." _Amy wasn't going to put herself through more embarrassment and listen to her brother laugh at her or go and humor Lizzy. She wasn't going to put up with him being cruel and mean and rude when she asked him something. She wasn't going to wait for the real Ciel to come back either because it was clear he wasn't and she was done waiting. She was done trying so hard to get him to be how he was before all the bad stuff in their lives happened, she was done trying to understand all the secrets he was hiding, she was done with the stupid bionic butler and his weird pink eyes, she was just tired and she had made a decision. For tonight, she was going to go upstairs to the library, grab a book, curl up in her favorite chair, and forget about everything as she read of many adventures and characters. She would forget the stupid dancing and her stupid brother and his stupid inhuman butler and just let everything fuck itself. Then she was going to go pack her things and go back to staying with Madame Red because, heck she was tired and she wanted to have some normalcy once again.

She was done.

"You know what? I am going to cry. I've tried so hard… but it just isn't enough. You are so cruel and so mean… and no matter what I do you just don't change or care for that matter." Amy then told Ciel as tears ran down her face like waterfalls. "I am tired of waiting for you to go back to being my brother… I am tired of your new butler being so weird and looking like he is going to eat someone at any time. I am tired of all of your secrecy… but most of all I am tired of pretending that everything is alright and that things will fix themselves because they clearly aren't and you know what? I am done with everything, but most of all you. I am done with you. I am leaving tomorrow so excuse me but I've got no time for dances I've got to go call Madame Red and pack." And saying all of that, still crying, Amelia ran out of the library, leaving an amused Sebastian and a wide eyed Ciel starring after her.

She then continued to run until she reached her room and quickly entered locking the door behind her. She opened her closet and started throwing all of her dresses, shoes and other clothes into her bed. She then kneeled beside her bed and reached for a suitcase she had under it. She struggled to carry it and place on her bed as well but once she did she quickly put all of her belongings inside of it. She then closed her suitcase and sighed as she walked towards the window. "_It's raining…" _Amy thought as she watched droplets of water drip on the glass. She then opened the window and let her hand out, shivering as the cold water collided with her skin.

"Of all the times, it rains now?"

You see Amy hated the rain. It wasn't just because it was hard to see in it with all the water getting in your eyes or because it got your clothes all wet, or because of the terrifying thunder that came with it. Because yes, she hated all of that but the real reason she hated it was because when she was younger she'd tried to go out and play in it like Lizzy, Ciel, and Lizzy's brother had been one day in the garden. But because Amy had always had weak health, just like her mother, after a while she started feeling extremely cold as well as having trouble breathing and just collapsed in the ground. After that she'd spent a whole two months bed ridden, most days with a fever, and they had to call a doctor about twice every week because she struggled to breath on her own sometimes. Needless to say her parents had her never going out in the rain ever again, not that she'd want to, and they also had whoever was with her have a coat and umbrella at hand at all times just in case it rained, which it did frequently as they did live in London, or in the outskirts of it al least.

"_**Meow!**_"

Amy was suddenly brought out of her thoughts as she heard that. "_It definitely came from outside…" _She thought as she looked down from her window into the garden's bushes. Because of the rain she struggle to find anything for a little while until finally she saw something move and gasped as she realized what had made the sound. There was a little white kitten stuck in one of the rose bushes. His little leg seemed to be badly as well because of the thorns and it was crying loudly. "I can't just leave him there… he would die…" Amy said to herself, thinking back on the day she had gotten sick. The little kitten reminded her of herself back then, hurt and helpless, and she couldn't help but wonder if she would of died that day as well had Lizzy's brother not carried her back inside fast enough. So next thing she knew, Amy found herself walking down the stairs determined to save the small animal trapped under the bushes.

As she walked she suddenly stopped in front of the ball room, hearing laughter as well as some singing, and a violin being played. "_Maybe I overreacted a bit… should I apologize?_" Amy thought, contemplating whether or not she should go in. But, finally after a while of thinking, she then shook her head no and turned around. Even if she had overreacted she still thought it would be better if she spent a few days away from the manor. And anyways, she had a little kitty to rescue. And so, Amy continued on her way, until she found herself outside, being hit by the hard water droplets falling from the sky and shivering from the howling wind. It was so cold and hard to see… but that didn't stop her. Covering her eyes with one hand, she then ran towards the bush and kneeled in front of the kitten who kept on crying as she quickly freed his leg and scooped with up with her arms.

"_**Meow! Meow!**_"

"Shhh…It's alright, your safe now."

Amy then started getting up but she suddenly felt really dizzy and fell down on the ground again. She tried to get up once more but it just made her dizzier and before she knew it she found herself struggling to catch her breath. "_I'm so cold, and I can't breath… just a little longer. I'll make it" _She thought while she tried to crawl towards the manor. She crawled and crawled, every time getting more painful and harder to breath, until she could no more. Was she really going to die there, alone in the rain? She hadn't even gotten to see Madame Red one last time or to apologize to Ciel. She didn't want her last word with her brother to have been hateful ones. She didn't want to leave him alone, she didn't want to make make Madame Red cry because of her, she didn't want to leave Finny, Bard, May-Rin, and Tenaka behind, she didn't want to leave that one book about a doctor an a centric detective unfinished.

Most of all she didn't want to die.

But as she got colder and colder and started to loose feeling around her legs and arms, tears starting rolling down her cheeks knowing the inevitable was happening. She coughed and gasped for air, and hugged the little kitten she had tried to rescue closer to herself. She then tried to lift her head a little to have one last look of the manor, the house she had lived in her whole life, where she had lived with her parents happily, where she had read her first book, learned how to walk, ate her first meal, pranked Ciel countless times, ran through it's hallways spying on others, watched it burn and be rebuild, where she had cried and laughed, and yelled, and whispered… the house that held so many memories dear to her and found herself smiling one last time at what she saw. From where she was laying, she got a perfect view of the window of the ballroom. She could see Ciel and Lizzy dancing happily, while Finny, Bard, Mey-Rin, and Tenaka, who were standing in a corner of the room and still wearing those silly rabbit ears and frilly clothes Lizzy forced on them earlier, watched with a smile on their faces. Grell, who was wearing a long white dress, seemed to be singing next to Sebastian, who was playing the violin by the foot of the stairs and smirked watching her brother and Elizabeth dance. And so, as her eyes started to get heavier and heavier, and she took her last ragged breaths, Amy couldn't help but think that maybe she wouldn't be able to apologize, or say goodbye to Ciel and her aunt. Maybe she wouldn't be able to laugh at those four morons as they did their shenanigans and follow Sebastian around when he wasn't looking. And maybe she wasn't going to finish reading her book. But that was all okay because at least he got to see them all one last time,and they looked happy, which was enough for her. She could die, then and only then.

"_Mom… Dad… I'm finally going to see you again." _

That was the last thing she thought, before everything turned black.

...

AN: Hey Guys! Here is Chapter 5 of His Sister, Guileless. This is actually the longest chapter I've probably written so far... oh well. I hope you liked it and next chapter soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Demon's Perspective, An Earl's Worry, And A Maiden's Laughter.

"It's finally over... What a horrible day it's been... " Ciel said to himself relieved as he watched Elizabeth's carriage disappear in the distance from the front steps of the manor. Sebastian, who was standing next to him smirked. "Hmm... Are you sure? You seemed to be enjoying yourself for a while there my Lord..." He then told him and Ciel rolled his eyes. He was about to tell him not to be foolish when a noise caught his attention. "_It seems to be coming from the rose bushes..."_ He then thought as he caught a glimpse of them moving.

"_What could it be?_"

He stared at them for a little longer when suddenly a small white cat jumped out of the bushes and Ciel rolled his eyes again as Sebastian got on his knees, saying all kinds if stupidities, and the cat ran towards him. Ciel sighed annoyed and turned to enter the mansion once more when something else caught his attention. From where he was standing he could clearly make out a pale looking hand coming out of the bushes the cat had jumped out of.

"**Sebastian**!"

"Yes, Young Master?"

"There is someone behind those..." Ciel said pointing towards the bushes. "...Bring them here at these instant."

"Of course, young Lord." The red eyed butler said as he placed the cat on the ground, standing up, and walking towards the bushes. Ciel then watched curiously as Sebastian stared for a second behind the bushes before kneeling down and did what seemed to examine wether or not the person was dead. He then quickly took his coat of and wrapped it around whoever was laying on the ground. Then he picked up the person and Ciel was finally able to make out the person His butler was carrying. Small frame, red curls, pale skin, bright colored dress... His breath hitched.

"A-Amelia?"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

It's so hot... Why is it so hot?

I can't breath either... Why? What's happening?

And like that, launching up as she gasped for air, Amy woke up. The first thing she noticed were a pair of red eyes right in front of her face and she started laughing happily as she realized they were Sebastian's. She honestly, had never been so happy to see the red eyed man in her life before. "I'm not dead... I thought I was but... Sebastian, you found me, I'm not dead!" She said as she, without realizing, threw her arms around him, sending water flying all over the place. "_Wait, water_?" She then thought letting go of him and actually looking around to see where she was.

Amy blushed.

She was currently on the bathroom's bathtub, without her dress or corset, only in her nightgown, fully submerged in boiling hot water while Sebastian, still starring at her, was kneeling down on the ground next to the tub. "If I couldn't save my young mistress life in time when she needs me, what kind of a butler would I be?" Sebastian then said as he gently wrapped her with a towel and picked her of the tub, making Amy smile sadly in the process, while tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of how close she had been of never hearing him say his stupid butler lines ever again or seeing his smug little smirk. "_Not that I'm very fond of him or anything_..." Amy then thought to herself when she realized what she had been thinking. It had definitely just been more the thought of not seeing or hearing anyone again really, because God knew how suspicious she still found him, but at the moment she had just been glad to have seen someone familiar. Yeah, that had been it. Or at least that's what she told herself as Sebastian carried her to her room.

"Young Mistress, may I ask you something?" He then suddenly asked bringing Amy out of her thoughts.

"Yes.." She told him, suddenly feeling very dizzy and hot again.

"Why did you go out in the rain, miss?" He asked.

"The-re was a l-little kitten trapped and hurt, and... i-it would of di-ed out there."

Amy then started losing consciousness as the dizzy feeling swallowed her whole and her eye leads closed.

...

Sebastian smirked.

She had done all of that, even if it was a cat, just to save a stray animal?  
She never seized to amuse him.

"_The human seems to be running a fever now..._." Sebastian thought feeling the girl's forehead as her eyes closed and her breathing slowed down. He had stopped walking as he stood in front of her bedroom and proceeded to open it. He then made his way inside and quickly undid the covers in her bed before placing her down gently into it and tucking her in. After he just stood there for a second, watching her as she scrunched up her face and mumble not understandable words in her sleep, no doubt because of nightmares and delusions caused by the fever. He then watched her pull the covers lower down her body as sweat starting to form on her forehead. He smirked, taking a off one of his white gloves, and pressed his cold hand against her hot face, instantly cooling her down a bit. She let out a sigh of relief and her faced relaxed instantly for a few seconds before she scrunched up her face again, this time shivering a little and pulling the covers up to her neck.

Sebastian chuckled.

She was such and odd human... so predictable but then again she was not. Doing things rationally and calmly just to then outburst and lash out, doing things that she knows could kill her no matter how important or trivial they were, yet is afraid when the actual threat of death lingers. Wanting to make her brother love her, not caring whether he loves her or not. Always so unaware, but yet, so close to the truth.

So, to put it in the simplest of terms, Sebastian found her to be a very weak, indecisive, self contradicting, childish, amusing, and odd little creature... But just like everything else about her, in a sense, she wasn't either. She could be very plain and boring. Eating and reading, and doing the same things, at the same time and place day after day. Going out into the gardens for a walk every morning on Tuesdays and Fridays to collect flowers, just so several hours later they would be found in the base on Ciel's office, the stupid brat always telling Sebastian to stop putting flowers in it without knowing it was the younger brat. She could also be mature when it suited her, doing and saying things she really didn't mean just to avoid problems in the household or stop her brothers temper tantrums. She had a tendency to cry a lot, mostly over the same stuff too, as well as hugging out of nowhere, and rubbing the back of her neck when nervous.

And her soul... it was just like her.

So self contradicting... so plain but outstanding at the same time... innocent and unquestioning yet filled with so much curiosity. So bright, yet there was some darkness in it. And the smell it possessed... so sweet and tempting, and yet not quite as strong as her dear brother's soul. He could only imagine what a soul like that tasted like. Would it be sweet, yet bitter? Satisfying, yet leaving a craving for more?

"_Guess I'll really just have to find out, won't I?_" He thought once again, his eyes flashing pink, as he gave her one last glance before taking his hand off her face, putting his glove back on and walking out of the room. For now the human would be alright so he didn't need to stay and watch over her, though he would be sending May-Rin later to spend the night with her. He knows that even though she is fine now, with that fever and her frail health that could change very quickly and he couldn't have her dying before he could get a contract with her as well, so he could have a taste of her strange yet magnificent soul as well as the other brat's. If he did have her dying Ciel was sure to break... and Sebastian just couldn't have that. Part of what made Ciel's soul so irresistible was it's ability to stay pure and unshakable after everything that ever happened to the boy and the only reason he could do that was because of the little strength he had left on the few people who still remained by his side, so he knew... Sebastian knew that if the small human were to die Ciel would lose that ability, he would break, his soul would become weak, corrupted even because the only thing keeping him together right now was her. Even if the brat didn't admit it and treated her like a worthless piece of rubbish at times, she was the only thing keeping him together, and Sebastian knew and couldn't let anything happen to interfere with the brat's soul. Not after all of his hard work, preparing and carefully guiding him so that his soul would become a perfect balance between purity and vengeance. Not after giving up just eating whatever soul he pleased to become the brat's personal slave. No, not after all of that, Sebastian was just too hungry. And it seemed like all he could do was keep on preparing their souls, and wait. Wait for the moment in which he would be able to relish in their screams as he finally, after all of his work, gets to eat their precious souls.

But for know he puts this thoughts aside, as a loud bell's rings can be heard all around the mansion's corridors and a sinister look falls on his face, his eyes glowing an unnatural pink, and his teeth sharpening.

The brat was ringing for him.

Sebastian sighed, and closed his eyes. He then opened them again, and they were back to normal, his teeth too stop being sharp as he placed a smirk on his face and started making his way towards the boy's bedroom, purposely taking as long as possible knowing that he was summoning him, not only to help him get ready for bed but to ask about his sister because he wouldn't go and see her himself. But once he reached the bedroom's door Sebastian stopped outside of it, not entering as he heard sniffles from inside the room. He then smirked. The brat was crying. After all the he didn't know the reason his sister had gone out in the rain and Sebastian knew that he felt guilty, blamed himself because he thought she had gone out because she was angry about the spat they had earlier in the evening.

"_I promised... I promised I would never let it again, and instead I caused it..."_

_"Why is this happening? She can't die... not her..."_

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle at how pathetic and weak his thoughts sounded at that moment. He sounded like a child, afraid of loosing the only thing that made him smile. Like the child he swore he had stopped being long ago. But Sebastian knew better than to believe in that. He knew full well that, deep down he was still that child no matter how many times Ciel found himself saying he wasn't, trying to convince others like Madame Red or Amelia that he didn't care, that he had a heart of stone, and was that he was cold and that the old Ciel was gone, when in the end, even though it was true that after everything he'd done and went through in the last couple of years did change him, made him forget how to be normal, he just said that over and over again because in truth he was the one he was trying to convince all along.

And Sebastian knew that...

Because after all, how are you supposed to fool someone who can see into your soul?

...

AN: so hey guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while and that this chapter was a filler... My laptop stopped working, had to send it to get fixed and now it works and everything but the chapters I had written were erased so I've been rewriting the chapters and also because I've been having a pretty hectic week packing and buying last minute things as I leave for boarding in two days... So once again sorry I hadn't uploaded, though I did try to make up for it by finally having a (well... almost) complete chapter from Sebastian's POV though I know it sucked... Sorry he is hard to keep in character, also sorry about Ciel being way OC... Won't happen again.

Anyways, I'll try to post the next chapter soon which will begin the Jack The Ripper Arc and will thicken the plot, so stick around to see what's going to happen to Amy.


End file.
